smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lifestyle of Bash: With Reporter Smurf
The Lifestyle of Bash is a mini story that takes place in Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. It is the last installment of the Lifestyle series and exclusive interview with Reporter. The Story Reporter: Hello, fellow Smurfs! Reporter Smurf here, and I am on the scene of just cleaning up the village, where every Smurf is lending a hand to help fix the village after the whole "Super Smurf" thing. I am joined my another of Eska's closest friends here in hopes I can get a good interview. Say hello to Bash! Bash: Hi everyone! So glad to be interviewed! Reporter: Now, I have had many sides of the story from Eska's to Felipe's. Yours was made right here in Smurf Village, where it was in better condition. Bash: I sure was! I was born right here! It was a cheery place, but then, when I was a Smurfling, I lost my mother to the plague. At least, that's what I assumed since Eska told me what happened to all the Smurfettes. My father passed away not much later. It was a sad time. I wish I could've remembered by mother, but I'd like to think on the bright side that she's in a better place now. Reporter: Me and you both, Bash. Now, tell us how you met the others. You met Benny first, right? Bash: Yessir! The poor guy was feeling lonely and left out, and, at the time I didn't know why. So, I decided I would be his friend, no matter how different he looked. We've stuck by like brothers until the rest of the gang came along and joined the crew!. Reporter: Of course! The surviving Smurfette's were just coming in, correct? Bash: Yep! So, I got to meet little Eska and Britze, while befriending Spiro and Felipe along the way! And, it's been like that ever since! Reporter: Yep, that's what I've heard in the other stories. Now, what do you think of everyone in the village. Smurfette in particular? Bash: Oh, they're great! Everyone is really friendly! Especially Smurfette. Now, I don't harbor feelings for her. I just like her as a friend. Reporter: Do you like anyone in that manner? Bash: Not yet. I just haven't found the right girl yet. I hope to. I'd like to think she's right here, waiting for me to notice her. Reporter: That's a good intake, because many girls find you handsome. Even Britze one time. Bash: Britze? You mean...Britze found me handsome? Reporter: '''Why? Is there something about Britze you find...attractive? '''Bash: Oh, no! No, it's not like that. It's just...I didn't know she liked me at the time. I always thought of her has a younger sister figure. She's so sweet! Reporter: '''Well, it is true that she once had a crush on you. Though, I don't know if she's liking anyone right now. Is she? '''Bash: From what I've experienced, no. But Vanity and Weakling both have crushes on her. However, the poor girl is so shy and awkward that she probably won't know who to choose. But, I find that adorable because she wants everyone to feel included, and she doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Reporter: Yep. That's Britze. Now, tell us about what's been happening around here. This village is a mess! Bash: Oh, boy, do I have a story you won't believe! There's been many changes in this village and many things that we've found out over the past months. Firstly, all the Smurfelli's key emotions have been discovered and once they are linked to each other, they form a Super Smurfelli Spirit, which harbors a bunch of power to bring peace to the dimension, but only if you recite the incantation. Plus, Eska told me that it would've been a disaster if she hadn't rewinded the timeline. I don't know what she's talking about, but I guess I understand her. Reporter: '''Wow! That's incredible. You know what else was shocking? Benny's true identity has been revealed. '''Bash: Yes it has. But, you all did not have to treat Benny the way you did. He was just trying to fit in, and that Mona just humiliated him in the first place. And boy, was Eska ticked! She was willing to fight the whole village just to protect Benny! We were lucky Papa stepped in and scolded the village. Even though Benny had lied, he had a purpose to. Plus, we as Eska's friends tried to prevent a grim future for that nomad. But, now Benny can show his true colors and not feel insecure to hide his face, and I think he and Eska are sure still getting along great! Reporter: Yes, that's true. In my last interview with Felipe, he said that the two's feelings are mutual. Bash: They are, and Benny's crush on Eska is growing. You should've seen their faces when Eska kissed Benny's cheek for the first time. Those two were just like two tomatoes in the garden. It's just so sad that they're too scared to admit them to each other. Reporter: Well, maybe someday. Now, you also have a new resident, I see. Once that is, very unexpected, our former sworn enemy. Bash: I'm as surprised as you are, but Gargamel is now a part of our village. Eska told us that the reason he wanted our essence was to bring his family back, so Eska turned him into a Smurf using the True Blue spell she invented. Now, he has a family! And I don't know where Azrael went. I heard he was turned into a cat-bird. His whereabouts are unknown. Reporter: What about Lord Balthazar? Bash: Strangely, I haven't heard of him. Maybe he disappeared or fled. Reporter: '''Well, all of this has certainly been shocking, and I hope we can find out more. '''Bash: You certainly will! Reporter: Well, Bash, thanks for letting me interview you. Bash: No problem! It's been really fun! Category:Mini-stories Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Interview stories